Kitty
Kitties are tamable Mobs that come in a range of colors. They are most commonly found in Plains biomes. Kitties will attack Mobs that are smaller than them, such as Birds and Mice, but will some times attack larger mobs such as bears or tigers. Kitties cannot swim and will drown in pools of water more than one or two blocks deep. WARNING: Side effects of owning could include death or damage due to the Kitty being angry or upset. Kitties are not recommended for lazy players. Also, kitties require frequent attention to keep them alive. Taming A Kitty can be tamed by dropping a Cooked Fish near it and stepping away until the Kitty eats it. This may take some time. After the Kitty eats the Cooked Fish, it can be named by right-clicking on the Kitty with a Medallion. Kitties require a few items in order to keep them, including a Kitty Bed, a Litter Box, and Pet Food. There are also optional items that can be used, such as a Wool Ball. Warning: kitties can climb glass and go through leaves, which must be kept in mind when building them an enclosure. Tamed Kitties will drop their Medallion upon death. Behavior Kitties will scratch the player if the player attacks them. Once tamed, they will become annoyed if they don't find a Litter Box or a Kitty Bed that has been filled with Pet Food or Milk, or if attacked. Once the Kitty is annoyed, it will chase the player and claw at him/her, occasionally causing damage. After a while, or once that Kitty has been given what it wants, the Kitty's temper will improve. A Kitty will follow the player if the player is holding a Wool Ball. In addition to waiting, a Kitty's moods can be improved by providing it with a Wool Ball. Simply right-clicking on the Kitty with the Wool Ball in hand will give the ball to the Kitty. Kitties will display emoticons to give the player clues as to what they're thinking. Emoticons can be turned off using the in-game mod menu. *The tree emoticon means the Kitty wants to climb a tree. Kitties get stuck once they climb trees and need the player's help to get back down. *The happy face emoticons mean the Kitty is happy, and it will display a happy face while eating, meaning the Kitty is content. *If the Kitty is not given food or is attacked, it will display an angry emoticon and possibly attack. It is possible to hear a Kitty when it's angry because of its loud, angry hiss. *When a Kitty needs a litter box but can't find one, it will display a litter box emoticon, meaning it needs to find one. **While using the litter box, the Kitty will display a "...." emoticon. *When a Kitty is frightened, its meow will become loud and very unpleasant, and it will display a scared emoticon. *When a Kitty is bred, one will display an "in pain" emoticon and will need to find a Kitty bed to give birth. *When the player is holding a wool ball, a Kitty will be curious and display a "?" emoticon. Kitties have a tendency to kill other animals, including other pets, so they should be kept separate from other tamed animals, though they won't attack other animals on the peaceful difficulty. Picking Up a Cat A Kitty can be picked up in three different ways: If the Kitty is a kitten, it will ride on top of the player's head. If the Kitty is an adult, it will go on the player's shoulders. If a Kitty is picked up while holding a Lead, it will be carried by its legs. Kitties don't like to be carried by a Lead and will be very annoyed once dropped. Right-click anywhere to drop one. Breeding Kitties can be bred by feeding them cake. Once given a Kitty Cake, the Kitty will look for another Kitty that is also in the mood (given Cake). After a while one of them will become pregnant and will need to find a Kitty Bed. After a short while in the Kitty Bed, the Kitty will give birth to 1-6 Kittens. This will cause the mother kitty to lose some of its health. The mother kitty will eat 1-2 bowls of food during pregnancy. Kittens will be very playful and will chase any item (not only Wool Balls), will play with the player and will chase their mother. If a Kitten is attacked, its mother will defend them. Items Medallion The Medallion is used to tame the Kitty after being fed a Cooked Fish. It can also be used to rename them. Kitty Bed Kitty Beds are used for the Kitty to sleep in and for it to eat at. By using different color Wool in the recipe, it is possible to create different coloured Kitty Beds. Dyes can also be used on existing Kitty Beds to change their color. By right-clicking on the Kitty Bed with Pet Food or a Bucket of Milk, the food bowl will be filled so that the Kitty can eat. Other than sleeping, Kitty Beds can also be used for the breeding of Kitties. A Kitty Bed can be returned to the inventory by right-clicking on it with a Pickaxe. To move a kitty bed, it can be right-clicked on an empty hand and it will be placed on the player's head, just like a cat. Litter Box Kitties use Litter Boxes after they eat. Litter Boxes are crafted by surrounding a block of Sand with Wooden Planks. Once used, the Litter Box will have little black dots in it. In order to clean out the Litter Box, the player needs to right-click on it with a Sand block. Zombies and Skeletons are attracted to Litter Boxes that haven't been cleaned out, so it is advised that the Litter Box is kept clean. The Litter Box can be returned to the inventory by right-clicking on it with a Pickaxe. Pet Food Pet Food is created by combining a Raw Fish and a Raw Porkchop in the crafting area. This will create four Pet Food. When the Kitty asks for food, right-click on a Kitty Bed and it will fill the bowl that is attached to it. Kitties can also be fed Milk. By right-clicking on the Kitty Bed with a Bucket of Milk, the food bowl will be filled with milk, and this will also satisfy the Kitty's hunger. Wool Ball A Wool Ball is created by putting four String in a diamond shape. If a Kitty is given a Wool Ball, it will play with it for a while by chasing it and pushing it around, until it gets bored. Kittens will not only chase Wool Balls, but other items as well. Whip By right-clicking a cat with a Whip, the cat will not move until right-clicked again. Category:Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Breedable Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Mammals Category:Felines